Colors of Autumn
by Shuushirou
Summary: Waking up in the middle of the night coughing, not fun. For Ukitake, comfort was coming he just had to look for it in the right person. Yaoi Eventually.
1. A Beautiful day

The moon's light filtered in from the open window. It was another restless night full of coughing fits. Ukitake spent most of the night trying to calm his aching lungs, but to no avail. He couldn't wait until the next morning. He always felt better after taking a stroll through his garden. He felt it calmed him. But, this thought was interrupted but yet another wave of coughing. Ukitake lay in wait of the morning that was to come, soon enough.

The white haired man opened his eyes, It seemed he had fell asleep after all. The sun peered through the window as the shadows of the trees danced gracefully across the ground. He sat up from his bed and took in a deep breath, At least what he would call a deep breath.

He slowly shifted his body until his feet were hanging from the bed. Juushirou looked down at the ground and hoped that today would fit free. But, his hopes were cast away as he slightly started coughing. Holding them in as best as he could He stepped off the bed and headed through the bedroom door headed to the bathroom.

He stepped out of the restroom and walked towards his kitchen, It was time for his daily glass of morning tea. Ukitake thought to himself. '_I wonder what kind ill have today, maybe some Green Tea or maybe Black Tea that sounds good.' _He said pointing a finger up in the air like he had an idea. He stepped through the passageway to his kitchen and was surprised at what he seen.

"Hello there Shirou, how have you been this morning. any attacks?" It was Shunsui, Ukitake's long time friend.

"Well I had a few in th night but I feel better this morning." Ukitake walked over to the teapot and placed it on a small burner.

"Would you like a glass of tea?" Juushirou asked the dark haired male.

"Sure, what could it hurt." Kyoraku Responded. Ukitake smiled at His response. "Good because if you had said no I would have prepared you some anyways." Shunsui chuckled.

Just after this a whistle was heard in the room. "Ah, the waters warm." He took the pot from the burner turning it off as he did. The water was divided between two tea cups. He reached up in a nearby cabinet. "What kind of tea would you prefer?" He asked in a pondering voice. "I'll take some green. That sounds rather refreshing." "Right away." The smaller male pulled a glass pot out of the cabinet and opened it dropping a few bright, green leaves into each glass.

He turned around from the counter to the table behind him. Ukitake places each glass carefully on a small glass saucer, careful not to spill any on the expensive looking wood. "It looks wonderful." Shunsui spoke, breaking the silence of the room. "Its just tea, not a five course meal." He smiled as he sat in the chair nearest him. They sat sipping at the Tea chit chating about little things. "Hey, after we get done drinking our tea would you like to come on a walk with me?" Ukitake asked with a raised brow. "I would love to." Shunsui replied.

After the Tea was gone and glasses were rinsed they headed out the door. "I wished everyday was as nice as this one." Juushirou spoke as they headed out the sliding door.

**_________________________A/N______________________**

**This is my first fic I'm posting I Hope its a good enough quality for everyone to enjoy. Please ignore the little Punctuation errors. I read through several time trying to find them all. Thanks**


	2. A not so Beautiful Day

Ukitake awoke to a sharp pain in his chest. He knew what this was. It was the precursor to the more

violent attacks. He quickly reached over and grabbed a bloodstained cloth in a neat pile next to his bed

and held it to his mouth. Right before the coughs started, he took a look outside. '_oh well' _moments

after he thought them words, violent coughs echoed through his room. One after another, Some

sounded more painful than others, Coughs rang from his lungs. One final Severely painful burst had

signaled the end of this attack.

He breathed out slightly as he laid back down in his bed on his side. He felt one last drop of blood run

down the side of his face, But he made no effort to stop it. He gazed out the window and watched the

raindrops hit the window and run down. '_What a way to start off a day' _just then a small rumble of

thunder was heard in the distance. '_some good things happen on rainy days' _ He thought. He began to

get entranced by the drops on the window and slowly drifted off into sleep.

----------

"Shirou." He felt a hand on his shoulder rocking him slightly. "Are you asleep." a manly voice asked.

Ukitake opened his eyes to see the man he had just drank tea with yesterday, standing right in front of

him. "Hey, Shirou." Shunsui had a serious look on his face and in his tone of voice. "I found the

proof... how bad was it?" He asked with a stern voice.

"Not bad." Ukitake responded sleepily. "You lost this much blood and you tell me it wasn't bad. I

hardly believe it. Sit up I'm going to get you some medicine." Ukitake knew better than to oppose him.

He never won if he did and he was hardly in the best of conditions to do so. He sat up and waited.

Several seconds later Shunsui came back with a little brown bottle, a container of small round pills

and a glass of water. He opened the container and handed Ukitake two of the small pills along with the

glass of water. After Juushirou had drank all of the water Kyoraku poured a small amount from the

brown bottle into the cup.

After all the contents of the cup were gone Shunsui took the cup and walked out of the room. Ukitake

usually didn't like being waited on but, today was just one of them days where his body hurt all over

and he wasn't ready to protest the help.

Kyoraku walked around the corner and entered the room. "Do you need anything else?" He asked with

genuine concern in his voice. "Actually there kind of is one thing. I was hoping for some company. In

case of another attack." Ukitake replied with a hoarse voice. Shunsui smiled and walked over to a chair

near the window and sat down. "Its kind of amazing how I can go from so well yesterday to this

today." The white haired male stated. "Yeah, Its kinda a shame I was hoping for another walk through

the garden today but, we can both see how well that worked out."

After a few more moments Ukitake glanced over at Shunsui fidgeting in his chair. "are you not

comfortable over there?" Ukitake asked his voice giving out to where is it barely audible. "Well this

chair is only a little uncomfortable." The black haired man said moving around in his chair once more.

"You know, I never said you had to sit over there." "What, now you want me to sit on the floor."

Kyoraku said jokingly. "Well I actually was kind of hoping you would come over here and sit with me

on my bed." He tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. After a second of thinking about it. Shunsui

stood up and walked over to the bed. He pulled down the blanket that was there and lifted a pillow that

was laying down. He then sat down and swung his feet around until his back was propped against the

wall and his feet were on the bed.

Ukitake sat there and watched as Shunsui looked out the window from this point of view. "S-so what

did you do after our little walk yesterday?" Ukitake said trying to startup a conversation. But the

condition his voice was in made this task so much harder. But just then as Shunsui had begun to

answer the question another bout of coughs worked their way up. These weren't near as bad as the ones

he had, had earlier. But they were enough for a few drops of blood to come up. Shunsui reluctantly

placed an arm around Ukitake and comforted him. After a moment or two the coughs had subsided.

Ukitake turned to Shunsui. "Thanks, I think I'm going to lay down for a little while if you would like to

leave you may." Ukitake went from a sitting position into a laying position and rested his head on his

pillow. To Ukitake's surprise Kyoraku followed suit. "If you need anything just holler ill be right here."

Those words caused a blush to appear on Juushirou's face.

"Are you blushing." Kyoraku asked.

"No... why would I be blushing." Ukitake responded dryly

At that moment Kyoraku leaned in and place a soft kiss on Ukitake's lips. His eyes shot open.

"W-w-what was that for." Shunsui didn't respond witched caused Ukitake to blush again.

Juushirou rolled over and pointed the other direction. After a while His eyes began to close and he

started to fall asleep, But at the moment he felt an arm being draped across his side and a warmth

leaning against his back. '_is this Kyoraku spooning me?' _ he thought before drifting of into a blissful

sleep.


	3. Realization

Ukitake awoke in the middle of the night... not due to chest pains or coughing but  
because his back hurt. This was rare as Ukitake could sleep on a boulder and not  
have back pain. He opened his eyes and to his surprise Shunsui was laying comically,  
nearly on top of him.

It took him a few seconds to realize who it was but, when he did his heart started  
beating furiously. He had figured Shunsui would have went home after he fell asleep.

This was both really good and really bad. Had this been any other day or time Ukitake  
would have welcomed his laying on top of him. But his back hurt tremendously. Kyoraku  
was sleeping so sound. Ukitake almost felt bad waking him up.

"Shunsui, you're kind of hurting me." Ukitake said in a weak voice. He reached up  
with his one free arm and shook his friend. "Hey, Shunsui get off me!" Ukitake said  
almost shouting. He shook The larger male harder. "Shunsui! Get! Off! Me!" He gave  
one last push before Shunsui woke.

It took Kyoraku less than half a second to figure out what he was doing. He shot up out  
of bed. "OH!, I'm so sorry! I'm sorr-" Ukitake cut Shunsui off. "It's all right." Ukitake breathed  
a sigh of relief it felt so much batter to have the other Captain off of him. But, at the same  
time it was sad feeling the other presence go. "Shunsui just stood there and watched Ukitake.  
" Juushirou looked over. "Will. You stop watching me it's creeping me out."  
The white haired male let out a chuckle.

"Why did you stay here in the first place?" Ukitake asked looking around the room.  
Trying to avoid eye contact with the his friend. "Well..." Shunsui trailed off.  
"I'm listening." "I just kinda wanted to stay. I can see now that, that was not  
the best of ideas." Shunsui said still looking sternly at Juushirou.

"Just don't do it next time you sleep with me." Ukitake's heart started beating  
rapidly. '_What did I just say?' _"What was that?" Shunsui asked. Ukitake turned to look at  
Shunsui. The dark haired male had a deep expression of shock across his face. "I didn't mean  
it like that." for some strange reason saying those words pained Juushirou.

"Oh... good, you had me scared for a second I thought that was invitation." Shunsui said as  
an arm slipped behind his head and rubbed his neck. "Oh." Was all The smaller male could muster up.

For a moment there was awkward silence across the entire room. "Well look, wouldn't you  
know it... sun is up. I went all night out an attack." Ukitake said looking out the window near  
his bed. He made patterns out of the condensation droplets on the window. Lost in thought  
Ukitake was brought back to reality when Shunsui spoke. "Maybe I should be getting back to my  
Division."

"Why do you have to rush off? I went a whole night without a coughing attack. I think this  
is means for some morning tea. Would you care to join me?" Juushirou asked as if it really wasn't a question.

"Okay, One glass then I need to head out." Kyoraku replied. "Okay lets go." Ukitake took it  
slow getting up, his back was in pretty bad shape. He stood up for a moment and stretched and  
a load pop echoed throughout the room. "Wow, that felt good. I should have done that earlier."  
He then headed out of the room with Kyoraku close in tail.

They made their way through the hallway towards the kitchen. When they arrived Ukitake  
headed straight for the tea kettle to get the water warming. After said task was done. He  
went to the cabinet and pulled out a pot. "Green?" Juushirou asked in one word.  
"Yes, thats fine." He reached up for a couple of tea cups and matching saucers. He walked  
over and sat the saucers on the table.

He then sat down at the Table and waited for the water to boil. Throughout this whole  
process no words were spoken, Besides the question and answer.

A minute or so later a knock was heard at the door a few rooms over. He stood up from  
his chair and walked towards the sound. Once he had made his way to the door he opened it.  
"Ah, Captain Ukitake. Is my captain here with you?" She asked politely, pushing her glasses  
back up while talking. This was none other than The 8tth Division Lieutenant Nanao Ise.  
"Oh, Shunsui? Yeah, he is. Come with me." Nanao steps forward and gently closes the door behind her.

The walk forward to the kitchen. When they reached their destination Nanao stepped  
forward and stood in front of her captain. Glaring down at him through the bottom of her glasses.  
"Oh, Hi Nanao-chan." He says in a completely childish voice. "Where were you Captain? Everyone  
was worried about you." Ise said rather sternly. "It's okay Nanao-chan I was here with Shirou the whole time."

After he spoke she finally let out a deep sigh and acted more relaxed. "I'm so sorry  
to intrude Captain Ukitake." As she spoke those words she bowed. Juushirou let  
out a chuckle and put his arm behind his head. Just as he did this the whistle blew on the  
kettle. "Would like a glass of tea Nanao?" Ukitake asked the young lady.

"No thank you Captain. I must be going, I have a few thing to attend to." She bowed  
once more as she turned towards the door that lead to outside. "Wait. Nanao-chan stay and have a glass of tea."  
as he spoke he grabbed the back of her usual black soul reaper uniform and pulled her back wards.  
When she was back all the way up he draped his arm across her shoulder.

Ukitake turned around to sit the tea cups on the table and witnessed this.  
For some unknown reason to Ukitake this made his blood boil, Why? He wasn't sure.  
He didn't say anything or even show any emotion. Juushirou had seen Kyoraku do this many times.  
He didn't feel anything about it then, Why should he now.

While this was happening Nanao was blushing furiously and fighting to get out of her Captain's grasp.  
After a second more or two of struggling she finally broke free. "Now if you would let me,  
I'm going to go do the work you didn't last night." "Ow, Nanao-chan hurt my feelings."  
He said as he pointed to himself. She didn't say anything else as she turned and stormed out of the room.

* * *

A little while later all of the tea was drank and glasses were rinsed.  
"I best be getting back or Nanao-chan is going to get on my case." Shunsui stated.  
"Yeah, you better get back, I don't want to get you in trouble." Ukitake chuckled  
after speaking. "Okay, I'll see you a little later then?" Ukitake asked.  
"Yeah I'll be by before long. Bye." "Bye..." Shunsui put his hand up and waved slightly  
and headed towards the door to outside.

'_Whats got in to him? He kissed me last night, and today he acts like it never happened.'  
_Ukitake tried to forget about the kiss and that he was just over reacting but, despite  
how hard he tried he could not forget the feeling of his best friends lips on his own. Let  
alone the feeling of the dark haired males touching his.

He walked into the living room and sat in a chair near a window. All the condensation  
from earlier in the day had evaporated. So he just stared out the window looking at nothing  
in particular... until finally he had decided that he was going to go out and do something,  
whether it was talk to a few people or go have a drink.

In about an hours time he was completely dressed in the standard Shinigami Kimono,  
With the Haori. Worn over the top. Typical Captain Uniform. He stepped outside and  
walked along a dirt path until he reached a paved path. He walked on enjoying the weather.  
'_Not to hot, not to cold, just perfect.' _he thought to himself.

After a while of walking he thought. _'what am I going to do. It's far to early to get a drink.' _He kept  
walking until he came across a familiar face. "Hello, Unohana." She turned to look and see  
who was talking. "Oh, well hello Ukitake. How are things today?"  
"Quite well actually not much going on, I figured I would go for a walk and get some fresh air."  
She smiled and started walking. "Come talk on our way then." Ukitake caught up and walked beside her.  
"How has your Coughing been today?" Unohana asked looking over at Ukitake.  
"Actually I haven't coughed once today. I feel really good today. Compared to yesterday."

"Why what happened yesterday?" She sounded concerned. "I had them almost all day yesterday."  
"Well you seem to have made quite the improvement today."  
Ukitake nodded. She turned and looked where she was walking.

When Unohana had made it to her destination she turned to Ukitake and  
thanked him for the company there. Ukitake nodded and headed off. He looked up at  
the sky and had determined it was about noonish. So he started walking toward  
his favorite place to get a drink.

He walked along the road that would eventually lead him to his destination. He walked  
as gracefully as ever his long, white hair flowing in the breeze that was ever so evident.  
The breeze caught in his haori and caused it to blow in the wind in a similar manner to his hair.  
As he walked farther along the path he was able to see his location in site.

After a few more minutes of walking he arrived and stepped through the door.  
The bartender that knew Ukitake ever so well, smiled at his arrival. "How's it going Juushirou?  
I haven't seen you in a while. Have you been sick lately?" Ukitake smiled at the concern of the older man.  
"I didn't feel quite well yesterday but I'm feeling much better today."

The bartender smiled back and walked him to his usually room towards the back of the establishment.  
This was the room that him and Shunsui usually shared when they drank together.  
Ukitake made his way over to the usual spot where he sat. and waited for the bartender to bring his usual bottle of Sake.

After most of the third bottle was gone and the other two bone dry, A familiar face walked  
around the corner. "Hey Shunsui, What are you doing here?" Ukitake asked only sounding slightly drunk.  
"I came here looking for you, you weren't at your Division so I assumed you would be here."  
Shunsui said as he walked over towards the white haired male. "Come on lets get you home."  
Ukitake looked up at Shunsui. "Um, okay..." as Ukitake stood up he unknowingly knocked a empty  
bottle of sake off the table, then he headed for the door.

But he didn't make it there he stepped on the knocked over bottle and rolled forward on it.  
Falling directly into the standing Shunsui's arms. Ukitake looked down and laughed.  
"Well that was embarrassing." He then looked up at the man that was nearly holding him.  
Their faces were within breathing distance. Shunsui couldn't tell if Ukitake's face was flushed from  
all the drinking or if he was blushing.

It was a long moment of staring each other int the eyes before Kyoraku moved his face closer to Ukitake's.  
Just then as their lips were about to touch. The bartender walked in and stopped in his tracks.  
Shunsui nearly dropped Juushirou But, he managed to get his balance before he hit the ground.  
The bartender stared blankly towards the two. Nothing was said. But one thing was understood.  
This could not reach anyone's ears no matter what.

This was the moment when it all started making since to Ukitake even through his drunken haze  
he could see it clear as day... He was in love, but this love could never be public. In this short time  
he thought about so many things. Would it even be worth it?

A moment longer was spent with nothing said. He looked over at Shunsui and thought to himself '_Yes, It's worth it.'_

**________________________A/N_________________________**

**Wow, chapter three already done. I thought I would have given up after the first one.  
And I was tempted to after the really rough second chapter.(I didn't like the second chapter)  
But all in all I'm kinda glad I kept going. This chapter is by far my favorite so far. :) **

**And since I didn't do this for my first chapter I'm going to do it now.....**

**DISCLAIMER::::: I IN NO WAY OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS THEY SOULY BELONG TO TITE KUBO AND HIS PEOPLE...  
(THIS WAS AN ACT OF FICTION AND ANY RESIMBLEANCE TO ACTUAL EVENTS OR PEOPLE ARE COMPLETELY CONICIDENTIAL.... )  
I thought that last part would be funny....(Yeah I know I'm not funny.)**


End file.
